At first you don't succeed
by Fanatica81
Summary: Mickey is an Omega with Alpha traits and Ian is Prime-Alpha hiding a secret.


Mickey was losing it. Why didn't Laura or Lana work today! Instead it was this dickface that didn't want to sell him the suppressents.

-Look, Mickey tried again. I have the prescription man, just let me get the pills!

-Im sorry sir, answered the guy behind the desk. Your prescription date is overdue.

Mickey was getting desperate and he could feel the line behind him grow longer and he felt the sweat break out. He probably was spreading his damn Omega stank everywhere and he cursed whatever Gods there were for not fully going Alpha, just enough to make him stand out as a could not hold his aura in at the moment.

He was an Omega with Alpha traits, but he still got those damn heats. Could still get pregnant and if a strong enough Alpha came along his Omega instincts were so damn strong he had to hightail it out of there like yesterday.

Male Omegas were gay, and he had come to terms with that. So Mickey had to do everything in his power to only let people see his Alpha. And with the suppressent in his system and holding in his aura all people could smell was a weaker Alpha. But it was good enough to keep his father away, if he only knew the truth the beating that came from being a weaker Alpha and not as strong as his brothers would have turn into something much deadlier.

-Fuuck! he yelled, thanks for nothing asshole! And he flips him the bird with both hands that had FUCK U-Up tattoed across his fingers. As he stepped back he bumped into another person and turned around to scowl.

He had to tilt his head up cause the guy was a head taller than him. And a redhead! Mickey was dumdfounded for a couple of seconds as he checked the guy out. Green eyes, pale skin with a dust of freckles and the Ginger was built! A tight fitting grey henley shirt with dark jeans showed him that. The smell that raidated from the guy screamed Alpha and it was so potent Mickey had to inhale deeply. It was the strongest Alpha he ever encountered. The Alpha had a strong hold on his aura so he couldn't estimate just how strong but still.

-You oki? Asked the Adonis before him. He seemed a bit older than Mickey, he could not quite pinpoint his age and then Mickey shaked himself of the trance he was in and answered.

-Watch were you are going next time will you...and came up short to trow in an insult.

-Oh but it was you who bumped in to me, and strong hands were put on his shoulders and he was almost lifted out of the way.

-But it was my pleausure all the same, came next and the redhead were interupted by a voice yelling.

-Ian, were up, come ooooonnn!

On that the redhead turned form Mickey and headed to the frontdesk were the stupid pharmaceut from earlier to him was another ginger but this time a girl. Attack from the gingers ran to Mickeys head before he reluctant stepped out from the pharma shop.

What was he to do now. He had to go trough another one of these pain filled heats, and his father was home at the moment so he could not hide out at his room. He could feel the waves rolling in and he cursed himself for being so stupid not to check that he had enough pills.

He would not go to the Omega-clinic and be presented to another anonymous Alpha who took pleasure in humiliating him så he could get Knotted and be fulfilled or whatever. Last time he had headbutted the Alpha who was taunting him and ran out before anything could happen. Better the pain and the self-medication and the hundreds of dildos he purschased with desperation.

He walked up to the alley and slumped againts the wall and lighted up a cigarette. He better call up Mandy and see who was home. That was gonna give him at least another hour. He pulled upp his cell and made the call, out of the corner of his eye he saw one of Iggys perverted customers approching. He heard Mandy tell him she was the only one in the house when Jeff stood before him.

-If it isn't Iggy's little brother huh? Did the little Omega run away? And smiled sickly.

-Fuck off, answered Mickey. The signs of his heat was getting stronger and he had to get away from Jeff. He was a sick bastard and always kept an eye on Mickey when he was buying from Iggy but he was an Alpha, not very strong but in heat Mickey had not a chance of getting away. He ended the call and started walking away when he felt Jeff take hold of his wrist in an strong hold.

-Now thats not nice Mickey, I think I could help you out. And stood close enough to smell Mickey. -I think it's time right ? and tried to drag Mickey farther into the alley.

Jeff had walked in onetime when Mickey was younger and in heat. Iggy had trown him out and made him promise not to tell or he would never sell anykind of drugs to him ever again. And also a beating Milkovich style. Jeff had kept his mouth shut but after that always kept glancing Mickeys way and licking his lips.

-Get off me, Mickey yelled. There was no way he could get away if he didn't get the attention of the people walking in the sidewalk.

He was pushed hard against the concrete and his head starting ringing. Mickey felt something wet trickle down his cheek and he was trying to understand what was happening when he heard a strong voice call out.

-Let him go asshole!

Jeff let his aura out and yelled.

-Nothing to see just this little Omega and me having a chat.

And proceed to push Mickey into the alley wall again. But this time Mickey being a little out of it tripped and fell hitting his head hard and slipping into unconsciousness.

...

Someone was asking him were he lived and he felt compelled to tell them the truth, the waves of heat cursing trough his body made him clutch the arms of whoever was holding him. And he felt safe. It must be a dream thought Mickey. Next thing he knew was that he was lifted up bridestyle like he weighed nothing and carried into what was looking a very familiar house. He must have passed out because the next thing he was lying on his bed and felt a wet cloth against his face wiping away what was probably blood.

-You oki there babycakes?

Mickey tried to sit up and saw that it was the redhead from earlier. He was so confused trying to piece everything together, he didn't even flinch at the stupid nickname.

-Hey, the readhead said helping Mickey sit up in the bed with his legs over the edge. My name is Ian and I saw you get assaulted earlier and I stepped in. But...and there was a pause, I also can smell your heat, and inhaled deeply causing Mickey to blush.

-So I better head out continued Ian as he exhaled and his impressive chest was the only thing Mickey could focus on. Your smell is very appeling and is getting stronger. I saw what happened earlier at the Pharmacy and my sister who is also an omega offered you a case of suppressant til you get the prescription right.

-Here...and there was a glass of water and a pill handed to him. He obeyed without much fuss, he was still recovering. Mickey took the pill, drained the glass burped and thanked Ian.

-Yeah, eemh Im Mickey...don't know what the fuck happened before but thanks! He mumbled.

Ian croched down to were Mickey was sitting in the bed. He was looking concerned and put his hands on either side of Mickey's legs. -The pill should kick in anytime soon he said and awkardly patted Mickey on the knee. And that was not the right thing to do beacuse Mickey's heat had come back with a vengeance being this close to the attractive strong Alpha. He could not hold in the keening as his Omega was in full mode.

-Oh said the Alpha and tried to move away, I better go. That, Mickeys inner Omega could not bear and he found himself tugging the Alphas hand towards him and searching out his mouth. He found it and both moaned at the sensation, Mickeys aura and heatwaves making it difficult for Ian to move away. The Omega's smell fascineted him.

It was like no other, honeysweet with sharp edges that indicated he was a hybrid. He was gay and looking for Omegas but this one, he's aura was strong and all of this combined with the heat cycle was clouding Ian's judgement. He was only supposed to come in lay the Omega (wait Mickey ,that was his name) on the bed. Try to wake him up, make him take the pill and get out. Leaving his business card of course.

But now here he was tangling himself further in this strangers sheets and smelling the slick from Mickey as things where heating up faster than ever.

-Pleasee begged Mickey all thougts of right and wrong gone in an instant. Please just fuck me, I cant stand it and wrapped his arms around the Alpha while he rutted himself against Ians legs. Ian's Alpha roared that this Omega, this was the one he been looking for. He almost rips Mickey's pants off in the haste to get to the slick that now is a potent smell in Mickey's bedroom. He still hasn't let go of his aura, holding onto it as tight as he can.

His phone starts to ring and he pauses but Mickey is to far gone and just keep saying fuck...fuck...fuck..Ian would love nothing more than that but he just met the guy and Debbie, ah goddammit Debbie is in the car waiting for him. He makes a quick decision and pulls Mickeys boxers down, he then pushes in two of his fingers in Mickey's hole and is enough slick there to not cause any pain and Mickey howls as this is exactly what he wants.

The Alphas smell is intoxicating and he can't get enough. All sorts of images flashes trough his mind and he hears himself begging but can't seem to shut up. He wants more, needs more and he keens, the Alpha growling in response and doubling his efforts to get the Omega off. And is rewarded as he finds just the right spot beacuse Mickey grows stiff but still keening in a way that drives Ian wild. Oh the things he would like to do if he had time. He manoeuvres himself so he can wrap a hand around Mickey's dick who is leaking precum and starts stroking it in time with his jabbing at the perfect spot inside Mickey's ass.

Mickeys feels he's in heaven, never would he think it could get this good without having the real thing. Just having Ians's hands, Ian's fingers, but he supposses the sloopy kisses, the mouthing just this side of pain on his mating-gland and the praise that keeps falling from the Alphas lips have something to do with it. Also the strong smell with a hint of mint all perfectly blended. It was to much!

He tries to vocolise that he's about to come when he hears a dinstant ringing. Schh, says Ian, - I got you dont mind the phone and places a hand on Mickey's throat and squeezes just right and Mickey takes over the stroking of his dick that never been this hard. And just as Mickeys feels the tightness in his balls and the tingling feeling trough his spine an tummy Ian squeezes harder causing asphyxiation and then lets his aura free.

Its like nothing Mickey has ever experienced, sparks fly, he sees white and the orgasm just drags on so much is almost painful. And Ians aura, he must be a Prime-Alpha cause it was elecrifying how much power he had. He feels safe, content in a way he has never felt before and he wasn't even knotted. Mickeys passes out cold!

Ian can't believe what just happened. He is currently watching Mickey as he sleeps in his bed. Jet black hair with gorgeous ice blue eyes and pale skin. He looked so young, he was almost worried that Mickey wasn't of legal age, but as he could get a prescription he had to at least be eighteen.

He had already called Debbie to let her know that he would be staying and let the driver come pick him up later. He didn't want Mickey to wake up alone after what they did. Usually he kicked his companions out of bed when his Alpha decided they weren't worthy.

He never hooked up with Betas, didn't even think about other Alphas. Only Omegas cause that was the deal he made so long ago. But he needed a strong Omega not a pushover and he haven't found one yet.

As soon he had walked into that pharmacy, he had been one hundred percent focused on the Omega. Ian had heard the poor guy desperately asking for the suppressant pills.

He had decided that him being the CEO of a Pharmaceutical company should be able to help out. Ian was only there now to help out his sister who was also an Omega, and he knew firsthand the troubles she had.

The stickeness inside his boxers shook him out of his thoughts. The intense orgasm that Mickey had was such an impact on Ian, that he himself just came like a schoolboy.

The sounds Mickey was making as they kissed, the urge to do everything he asked for. He had also felt a piercing on Mickey's tongue and another one on his dick (what was that called again? (Prince Albert or something)

It had been so hot, and now just thinking about it he was growing hard again. Not a pleasant feeling having the evidence of his earlier sexual encounter plastered to him.

Never before (well maybe in his teens) had that happen, and now he was looking through Mickey's drawers to find a clean pair. All Mickey's boxers were of dark colours and Ian was thankful for that.

Tighty-whities was not his thing, that and flipflops with socks on. Like what the hell! His boxers were a bright pink with poison green linings. Boxers and socks were the one thing he went colour ballistic on, and he chuckled to himself when he put his dirty ones in Mickey's hamper. That would be a nice reminder.

Ian decided to get out of the bedroom and do some snooping while Mickey slept. The house reminded him of his own childhood were every penny counted. The livingroom furniture had seen better times, and he started planning on maybe contributing with better ones.

If only Mickey let him he would spoil him rotten. He already helped out his whole family, giving them different jobs, even Carl. Though Carl had gone on a drug spree, and Ian had to spend a small fortune on rehab for his reballious little brother.

Fortunately he had found his calling as the Head of Security for SouthSide Pharmacy. Ian had now reached the kitchen and began to see if he could make a snack for Mickey, as he knew you often awoke hungry after an instense heat/sex session.

He mentally did a list of what was missing, when he felt a presence behind him. Ian turned around slowly as to not spook whoever had entered the kitchen, when he was busy doing inventory of the poorly stocked gods.

-Who are you and what the fuck are you doing in my kitchen? said the beautiful young women who looked so similar to Mickey it could only be his sister.

She throw a grocery bag on the table, and Ian could see that it was half full. It was better to come clean he thought and maybe he could sway this siren to his side.

-Im Ian, he answered. I rescued Mickey from an assult and brought him here. He's currently passed out on his bed and when he wakes up the suppressent should start working immediately.

-What? You rescued him? asked the girl dumbfounded.

-Yup, answered Ian popping the P.

-Thank for saving my brother then! Im Mandy by the way and stretch forward her hand to shake. Ian walked closer and took her hand but as soon as he had done so, he was yanked forward and Mandy kneed him in the groin.

Ian let out a yelp and instant pain shook through him. This was not what he was expecting but before he could recover he heard a voice yell over Mandy's threats.

-What the hell Mandy, what the fuck are you doing? Mickey appeared in his boxers and the hair all messed up but the fever from his eyes were gone. So the suppressants had done its job and Mickey was no longer in heat.

-This asshole was lying about saving you and shit so I kneed him, Mandy answered without a care in the world. And started putting the things she bought away.

-By the way fucker, dad got arrested again. He hit an undercover cop dressed as a hooker...Iggy will try to get us some cash so we get by.

It was to much information for a groggy Mickey who grabbed poor Ian and dragged him into his room. Ian felt himself being pushed onto the bed, and then Mickey locked the door and faced him.

-So...he started. What was he gonna say, thanks for everything care for an encore? But Ian beat him to it.

-Mickey , I would really like to see you again and maybe take you out for dinner. This whole ehm encounter, well I rather not leave without knowing I will see you again...

This had Mickey swallowing what he was about to say and he could only nod. Him dating was something he thought he would never do, but Ian had him feeling things that he didn't know could happen so soon.

Everything had gone so fast but at the same time taking things slow was never his way. Ride or die and all that shit. As he took a step closer to where Iand was sitting a cellphone begun to ring.

-Oh, I better take this Ian said and answered his cell.

The conversation was brief and Mickey could here someone say -Sir the car is waiting for you outside.-Yes I'll be right there give me 10 minutes and ended the call.

-Well I better be going but i took the liberty to install my number on your cell he informed Mickey. I will give you a call and set things up? Then waited for an answer from Mickey who had taken yet a step closer to where Ian was sitting.

-Yeah, fine gimme a call and we'll see...

-Great answered Ian and was about to stand up when Mickey fell to his knees and started opening up Ians zipper.

-What are you... and was shut up by Mickey kissing him senseless.

-Just shup up and enjoy, I owe you one was the answer he got from Mickey and then his dick was out, and Mickey was exploring every inch with a skillfull tounge with a wicked tounge piercing.

-Man your dick is fucking huge says Mickey and Ian being a Prime never reflected that maybe he was above average, that it just was something others had said to stroke his ego.

But the way Mickey is admiring his dick and his tongue laps at his head and licks up the pre- come and then lets himself loose control and deep throat the nine inch dick, Ian feels that is was the best decision of his life to go after the Omega.

He can't hold in his aura and hes panting with effort as Mickey suck him harder after feeling the power of a Prime-Alpha.

-Come on says Mickey, fuck my mouth and Ian almost loses it feeling himself sliding between wet lips. The sounds of slurping and the feeling of the piercing brushing against the slit has him coming and he warns Mickey who only opens wide and swallows...

-Oh fuck Mickey, oh fuck oh fuck and fills Mickeys mouth to the brink as he has no control over his knot expanding. Mickey keeps swallowing but it's to much and some spills down his cheeks.

Mickey never gave a blowjob to an Alpha before, he had no idea they could knot outside of sexual intercourse, but this was one of the hottest thing he ever done.

As Ian sits in his car on his way home he can only come up with one word for Mickey.

-Gorgeous, I'll do anything for you!

Mickey stares at himself in the mirror. Ian must have kleened him up last time they were fooling around but now it was time to hop into the shower. He could not quite wrap his head around what happened since the pharmacy.

As he showers Mickey can still feel the salty tang of Ian's orgasm. How could someone like him want to take Mickey out. Sure he worked out but still had tummy-fat that no matter what he did, was still there. Shitty genes he supposed.

And he was poor, living in a a rundown house. He got some shifts at the local workshop and the owner was pretty cool, he had confessed to being an Omega when his pills ran out.

And Jerry had told him to just come back when he had settled his little problem. But Ian had giftet him a whole box so he should return tomorrow morning. His thoughts drifting to what Mandy had said about their father being trown back to jail.

Served him right that piece of shit, but the only downfall was the money. How would they afford the rent, the elecrical bill, food... yeah just about everything!

He had washed off all evidence of being with Ian and felt a longing to be with the redhead again. Mickey found himself looking at his reflection in the mirror again.

-Hey asswipe, Mandy hollered trough the bedroom door.

-Yeah slut, watcha want? answered Mickey as he picked up a towel and started drying himself off and slipped into new underwear.

-Your sugar daddy just left money for pizza, what the fuck did you do to him.

-Shut ut, I'll be right out...

-Im gonna go and order replied Mandy and slammed her fist against his door, Im fucking starving hurry up bitch!

As Mickey was putting his dirty boxers in his hamper he saw green and pink boxers sticking out. A smile pulled at the corners of his lips, sneaky Ian had taken on of his own boxers then and left his own.

After putting on a shirt and some sweatpants he carried his hamper to the laundry and started a wasch. No way was he letting anyone in this household see pink and green undies...

As he approached the kitchen Mandy was busy ordering pizza. He looked at the kitchen table were there was som cash and a business card. He took the business card and there in bold letters was Ians full name.

Ian Gallagher...he tasted the name, what the fuck are you doing to me Mickey thought. It was a little to good to be true. He would let Ian come to him to see if the redhead really was interested in him.

-Fucking hell Mands, he said and pulled at his hair.

-Whats with you grumpy said Mandy, she had ended the call and hopped up onto the counter. I ordered your favorite and with the rest I can buy some more grocerys, so we can make dinner at least two more days. If I buy the cheap noodles we spice them up a bit and no one's the wizer...

-Yeah sure, I just...I don't have a fucking clue how to go forward with him, with this. Did you see him, some corperate rich dude helping me out giving me his number, leaving money for food.

-Brother, just roll with it for now. He was really hot, why is every guy who is hot gay? I have the shittiest of luck, they always go for my brother.

This had Mickey relaxing some as he gave Mandy the one finger salut and said.

-Call me when the foods here and went back into his room. He checked his cell and there was a text from Ian. He almost didn't want to open it, afraid it it was some sort of rejection. But curiosity won so he opened up sin cell.

...

Ian was on cloud nine. But as he came closer to his home, the mood he was in quickly became sour. He decided to call his assistant Sarah before he entered the building to access his duplex apartment.

-SouthSide Pharmacy Sarah speaking, how can I help you?

-Sarah, darling I need you help said Ian.

-Why aren't you in the office? I had to reschedule two meetings that you had set up! Not cool Ian, you know we worked hard to get...and was interupted by Ian.

-Ah goddammit he shouted, I totally forgot about it!

-Mmm and they called her to complain...so nice going!

-They did, oh shit...And what did she say?

-She told them to go fuck themself beacuse she didn't have time, and that's why you were given the task! She's on her way to Sweden said Sarah.

-So that's why she called earlier...well never mind I'll deal with it later. I have something I need you to do. -Do we still have that account on the grocery store that delivers on weekly basis?

Sarah had to check her computer before she answered. -Yes, we do. Apparently we have been paying for Alex a couple of months now.

-Well cut him off and put someone else on the account, and when you're at it make an account for yourself.

-Aww thanks boss, that's why I love working with you. All the fun perks right? laughed Sarah. -But I need the name and address if I'm gonna make the change boss.

-Yes of course, I'll text you right away. Make them deliver tonight, the biggest bag of groceries they offer. And make dinner reservations for two tomorrow at the Fig & Olive.

They said their goodbyes and Ian was in a lot better mood when he finally arrived home. He took out his cell and decided to send Mickey a text, he just couldn't stop thinking about him.

He started typing and thought he would use the nickname he used first time talking with the Omega.

 _Hey Babycakes, I made dinner reservation for tomorrow. Please say yes/ Ian_

Short and to the point, he just wanted to see him again. And feel him, caress him all over. Hear him beg like he did before, maybe make him work for it a bit more. If Mickey would let him, he would take him to an hotel not far away from the restaurant.

Maybe the Four Season so he could feel pampered and know that Ian was pursuing a relationship. He took off his clothes and settled himself on the bed in only his boxers, well technically Mickey's boxer that he had borrowed.

What a great day it had been, not at all what he was especting this morning when he went out for his morning run.

Across town Mickey was biting his lip thinking how to respond to Ians text. Babycakes! that's what he had called him. Stupid nickname made him smile though. What should he respond. Hell yeah I will go out with you or play it cool and just say I'll think about it...

But no, ever since this between them started it had been one hundred percent and nothing less. So no chickening out now. He responded with a _Can't wait_ and took a deep breath, first time he had done this but what the hell.

He jerked himself hard and spend sometime trying to take a good picture that showed his piercing and finally sent it to Ian. Oh God, what was he doing...

Ian was dosing off when he received a text from Mickey. And almost had a heart attack when he looked at the picture attached to the text. A fucking perfect dick, not as big as himself but with girth and a piercing glinting of the tip, the veins straining.

Oh lord, that had him hard in an instant and he scrabbled to sent a text back.

 _Do you know what you did to me, he wrote. That dick is gonna get some much needed attention from me, I want nothing more than to taste you. Take you as deep as I can, suck on that head until I hear you whimpering my name._

 _I hope you will offer up your ass to me so I can coat my fingers in your slick again, and play with that perfect puckered hole you have Mickey._

Satisfied he hit send and pulled down his boxers so his dick sprang free. He took himself in hand and started to lazily stroke his aching member.

Mickey just groaned when he read the text, oh man it was hot. He flung himself into his bed as was just gonna text back when Mandy banged on his door.

-Pizza is here! And Colin and Iggy are here so hurry up before there's nothing left.

-Hey, you could hear Iggy's voice, I was just gonna take a slice bitch!

So the sexting with Ian had to wait but before he went to join his siblings he typed a quick response.

 _I'll let you do anything you want Alpha, as long as you promise to make me cum hard and screaming out your name. Think you can managed that?_

Ian was on the verge of coming when the text from Mickey appeared, he quickly hit record and made a video of his impressive cock spurting out semen all over his stomach.

 _Oh I''ll take care of you little Omega. Stay with me the night and I will show you_ he sent.

Ian had a restful night. But after this meeting he's feeling like his old self. Stressed out! He tries to imagine how the evening will plan out with Mickey. And takes deep breaths to calm himself down.

He would like to take him shopping, he has done so before with potentional Omegas but he want's to make Mickey feel special. Not the fiasco with Axel where the clerk asked -The usual and Ian had stupidly said yes.

Oh the drama that insured was something that he didn't want to repeat. Alex had been a farly good Omega but Ian had grown bored of him. That and Alex had been demanding that he payed for everything.

He didn't mind paying, he liked to take care of his Omega. He just wanted it to be on his terms, and Alex had become so clingy even when not in heat that it drove Ian mad.

Besides he wasn't approved, and by the rules he had to end it. But he was mostly just relieved that it all was over.

He picked up his phone a dialed his sister.

-Hello, Fiona answered on the third ring.

-Hey it's me, do you know any good stores around the Fig & Olive?

-Hello sister, I missed you, everythings is fine bla bla bla and then you start asking other questions Ian!

-Oki fine, I miss you Fionaa he sing songs while looking around to see that nobody is watching or hearing this.

-Thats what I like to hear, anywho I think The Water Tower is cool, that should be walking distance from the Fig says Fiona.

-Ah thanks to the best big sister in the world, Ian tries to be smooth, I'll call closer to the weekend and see if we can meet up.

-That will be great, and Fiona starts making this kissing noises so Ian just hangs up. She always been more like a mother, maybe not so much for Lip and him but the younger ones certainly see her as more then their big sister.

He debates if he should call Mickey or text him but chooses to send a text and then call. Is this what it feels like to have a crush? He's twentyeight and counting the hours until he sees Mickey again...

Mickey's freaking out! At some point since yesterday he just stopped caring that he was an Omega, Mandy always knew since he presented. She being a Beta didn't quite understand what it was like.

Colin and Iggy knew the truth when they tried to go into his room, beacuse the could smell and he was locked inside in panic so Terry wouldn't find out.

Ever since then they look out for him and Mandy is loyal to the brink of madness. But now with Ian, he wants to be taken care of . He want's to be someones first thought in the morning and the last at night.

His Alpha traits have retreated and given the Omega all control and Mickey doesn't know what to do. He kept his Omega in such a tight leash now it's a burning need to be with the Alpha. Fucking Ian, making him feel and shit!

He fumbles with his phone and before he gives it another thought he's calling up Ian. On the next ring he hears someone pick up.

-Babycakes, I was just thinking about you...

Relief flooded Mickey, like this thing wasn't real until he heard Ian's voice. And the nickname didn't even bother him this time.

-Hi, umh yeah just wondering when...and then trailed off not realy sure what he wanted to say.

-When I will come pick you up? asked Ian. He had cleared his schedule and if Mickey let him, he would go pick him up now and spend the day.

Mickey had gone to the workshop early and helped fix an old Volvo that didn't start when the engine got hot, it was something that he had come across before. So it was a quick fix just exchanging the spark plugs and one of the defacting coils.

Then he had told Jerry that he still didn't quite feel like himself and went home. Awaiting Ian, and then just deciding to call him.

-Im free now said Mickey and hoped he didn't come across as desperate.

-You are? Well I can be there in hour or so responded Ian. I'll take you shopping and we can take a drive.

-Shopping? What the fuck? said Mickey before he could stop himself.

Ian laughed at this and spoke softly into the phone.

-Oh Mickey, the things I will show you. Let me spoil you, let me take care of you. Show you how gorgeous you truly are...

At this Mickey's Omega was just jumping for joy but he forced his Alpha traits that where hiding somewhere to come out.

-I aint wanna be sum kept boy...

-Of course not Ian cut him off, I will be there in 45 min. Cant' wait to see you.

Mickey was left dumbfounded when Ian responded and just said.

-Yeah sure and ended the call.

At the same time there was a know at the door, and he started toward the door. The rest of the family was sitting in the livingroom watching tv.

-Open the door would you Mickeeeeey...said Iggy while scratching his belly.

-On my was asshole, what do think Im doing here?

He wrenched the door open and there stood a delivery guy with a giant grocery bag filled to the brim with food.

-Mickey Milkovich?

-Yeah thats me.

-Sign here please.

-I ain't ordered groceries.

-SouthSide Pharmacy did, and they asked to deliver it to you. The guy said while flipping through his papers.

-Can you please sigh I have lot's of more to deliver.

Mickey's brain just shorts circuit, but then he remembered Ian's business card. He was the CEO or something for SouthSide Pharmacy. The taking care of had started already he thought and then Mandy came bursting out were they stood.

-Sweet, it's food! This is awesum Mickey, I like your Alpha ALOT.

Colin and Iggy also came and stood in the doorway.

-What the fuck are you all standing here for, get the hell in with the lot of you.

He signed the damn paper and brought the overfilled grocery bag in. Mickey had never bought so many things in one go, and started to put away ice-cream, grinded meat, bread and exotix fruits.

-Jesus, what is in here he said.

-Dunno, but look here said Colin. It's cod...I cant' cook fish!

Iggy just whooped!

-Fuck yeah, Im gonna make mums cod-soup with potatoes.

-Yeeeah, it's been ages since we had that. Colin high fived Iggy, and Mandy was already enjoying strawberries that she had found.

-Oh fuck me so sweeet, she moaned and had strawberry juices dripping down her cheeks.

At this Mickey just stood still. Reflected that this happy the four of them have never been, and the cost was a filled grocery bag. A little gesture meant so much. Maybe letting Ian take care of him, or spoiling him as he said he would. Maybe it wasn't so bad.

A knock at the front door interupted them. Mickey felt a sense of dread, was Ian already here? He had taken a shower but no way in hell was he dressed for the occasion. Fuck it, he had no time to change and went to get the door a second time.

Ian stood before him in a dark one piece suit with a green tie that accentuated his eyes and was the most stunning man Mickey had ever seen. Mickey himself had worned jeans and black t-shirt on.

-Hey greeted Ian and offered a box of high quality chocolates to a stunned Mickey. If only he had known that Ian was drooling over this bad boy persona Mickey had, and would have skipped dinner altogether if he could take him to bed now!

-Hey, Mickey said. Look man I got your gift and pointed to the kitchen. -Didn't have time to change, if you wait I can put on something more appropriate.

-No need answered Ian and hooked a finger through one of Mickey's beltloops. I said I would take you shopping and pulled Mickey towards him. As Mickey looked up into those swirling green eyes of the Alpha, Ian let out a growl and swooped in for a kiss.

All tongue and filthy like they haven't seen each other in ages. Ian settles his hand on Mickey's head and puts the other on his ass, so Mickey has to stand on his toes as he is being pressed into Ian.

-Fuck, that piercing you got in your tongue it drives me crazy, Ian pants into Mickey's mouth. Mickey puts his arms around Ians neck and just lets himself feel. The smell of the Alpha clouds his mind and all he can think of is Ian.

Ian nips Mickey's lips and makes a a path of kisses to his neck, there he settles and inhales deeply.

-You smell so good, if we stay here longer I rather go to your bedroom he says with a smirk. Mickey composes himself and pushes Ian off him.

-No man, you promised me dinner.

He feels the presence of his brothers and their auras rolling out to the threat of the unfamiliar Alpha so close to their brother.

-Who's this asks Iggy while he tries to look bigger.

-Right back at ya...responds a cocky Ian and lets loose his impressive aura that coils around them.

-Wait, Mickey calls. -Those two knuckleheads are my brothers and points at Colin and Iggy.

-And this here, and points at Ian, is umh my ehh...and can't find the words.

-His date, answers Ian and takes hold of Micke's hand. -And we will be going now gentlemen, and starts pulling Mickey out the door towards his car. Mickey grabs his jacket and walks out behind Ian. Where his driver awaits next to Ian's car.

The brothers nod to Mickey and he hears Mandy yell -Have fun asswipe!

The car is a Rolls Royce Phantom and Mickey almost chokes up at the sight. It's a beauty and he can't wait to take a closer look and feel the luxery customs seats against his fingertips.

-You like it? says Ian, as he keeps a hold of Mickey's hand while ushering him into the insides of the car.

-It's a fucking beauty replies Mickey.

The driver then walks briefly to the driver seat and takes off. Beside him sits a monstreous man that reeks of Alpha and he turns toward Ian.

-Boss, took you long enough and gives a brief smile at Mickey.

-Yeah yeah, give us some privacy Luke says Ian and presses a button so a tinted window comes up between them. He gives a knock on the window and turnes to Mickey.

-It's sound proof.

-Oh yeah, so responded Mickey. He just felt like pushing Ian to se how he would react. And he was not disapointed.

-Are you testing me my little Omega says Ian and pulls Mickey on top of him. He reaches for his head and cradles it while kissing Mickey, the other hand goes under Micke's -t-shirt and scrapes lightly over his ribs.

Mickey gets his bearings and straddles Ian and bears down onto him and, fuck he can feel Ian's dick through his denim. He can't help himself and lets out a moan. He takes hold of the headrest and uses them as leverage.

Meanwhile Ian's trying to kiss every part of Mickey's neck and running his hands on Mickey's back lightly scratching as he goes. He plants his feet against the floor of the car and presses up so he can make Mickey grind on his dick.

-Mickey, says Ian, I thought about you what I wanted to do.

-Stop talking says Mickey and puts a hand over Ians mouth. Those plump lips are getting kissed later but now Mickey just want to feel no words required.

Ian then runs his fingertips against Mickey's nipples and he gasps from the sensation. He's so sensitive he didn't even know that. He feels Ian bit his hand that is covering his mouth and he yelps.

-Outch, fuck you doing.

-Pain is just a higher level of pleasure, babycakes and turns so Mickey on the seat and Ian is in front of him on his knees.

-Remember what I told you yesterday, that I wanted to taste you? And with nimble fingers opens Mickey's zipper and tries to show his pants and boxers down. Mickey helps him out by lifting his butt.

Now he sits in a backseat of a Rolls with his pants around his ankles a fucking hot as hell Alpha looking at him with so much desire. He closes his eyes and rest his head agains the leather.

-Mickey, says Ian while he takes a swipe over the head that is pulsing. Im really liking your piercings and then thumbing little at over the ring. An then takes his ring between thumb and finger and gives a gentle tug.

Yet another moan escapes Mickey. And there is slicknes coming fron his slit and Ian's there to lick it off.

-You taste so good, give me more and takes a firmer grip on Mickey member. -But I want you to look at me.

Mickey cant seem to force his eyes open and then he feels Ian's hand grip his throat.

-I said I wanted you to look and squeezes while he tugs just a little harder on his ring. Mickey opens up his eyes and looks straight at Ian.

-Come on suck me, can't fucking think straight.

And Ian obliges, taking in in the head sucking, licking swirling his tounge. Taking him as deep as he can until he feels Mickey's pubes and swallows. Hollowing his cheeks and and growling so the sounds travel over every nerv on Mickey.

He has spit-soaked lips and Mickey is just holding Ian's head and begs. -Please touch me, touch me...

Ian takes Mickey's t-shirt off and sits across from Mickey. He then unzips his own pants and tosses his suitjacket across to the other carseat. He then motions Mickey over so he sit on his lap facin forward.

Mickey feels his slick just dripping out of his hole, and any other time he would have been embarrased. But now the smell of arousal is thick in the air and he just doesn't giva a fuck.

Ian takes his dick in hand and proceeds to tease Mickey's hole with his own dick. Sliding it around the slick but not quite entering. His other hand is gripping Mickey's waist leaving purple bruises behind.

Mickey takes hold of his dick and holds the foreskin back so his dick is straining with the veins pooping out and the piercing glinting at the end.

Ian watches and starts scenting Mickey. -You tease next time I will suck you off until the end but not now. And then he bites lightly onto Mickey's mating gland and Mickey keens. His Omega is out and trying to please his Alpha.

Ian lets go of his waist and instead pushes him off a little so he kneels behind Mickey and pushes in three fingers at once. Mickey lets go of his dick and takes hold of the headholders again.

-Fuck do it, Mickey begs, put that big dick inside of me now...come on come on...

-Such a pushy bottom he gets. And then the tip is in and he wails.

-Oh, your such a good little Omega says Ian and puts a hold on his shoulder and another at his hip. He snaps his hips and hits spot on Mickey prostate.

Mickey is a blabbering mess at this point and three of this thrusts and Ian biting down hard onto his mating gland has him coming dick untoched over the expansive leather seats.

His being turned around and Ian comes all over his chest and Mickey bens down to lick and suck at Ians knot.

-That's a good boy, aww fuck...and then proceeds to kiss Mickey. -What are you doing do me?

Exactly Mickey's thoughts.

The car pulls to a stop and there's a knock on the side window.

-Boss we're at the Water Tower.

-Give us ten says Ian and smiles at Mickey.


End file.
